White Demon
by Anna Syn
Summary: I was in love with her though I knew that I shouldn't be, I was a demon who lusted for her blood.
1. Author Note

Well this is a new story I am working on even though I still have a few more Inuyasha stories to finish, I just could not allow the idea for this story to go to waste.

Updates will be slow at best since I am the mother of two school age children and am just starting a new job, but do not fret readers…I do not start a story unless I plan to finish it.

I will have weekly polls and contest for you my readers so be looking out for them.

Sincerely,

Miss Anna S.


	2. Chapter 1

I have always considered myself a demon, an abomination that should not exist in the world of humans.

I was filth, my self-loathing could possibly cripple a normal human but I was not human…I was a demon, a demon of the purest kind.

I was vampire.

...

"Jasper, please control your thoughts!" I heard my 'brother' hiss as he said the words, finally growing tired of my inner monologue.

"Control what you listen to," my voice was clipped and cool as I fastened my golden glare on him…daring him to speak against me.

He returned my glare for a few seconds before dropping his gaze with a shake of his head, the pity and anger towards me rolling off of him in waves making me growl softly.

Where had it all gone wrong for me, for us…for the coven I had come to call my family?

-Flashback-

_The scent of her blood filled my nose causing the venom to pool in the back of my throat, the feeling of bloodlust from the others crashed into me as I tried to reign in my beast._

-End of flashback-

Damn him for keeping that human as a pet and damn her for making me feel this way.

I was Jasper Whitlock, Major of the greatest newborn army during the Southern Wars and sadly however I was in love with a human who belonged to my 'brother'.

Watching them together was enough to bring me to my knees, to feel her love for him brought me pain I had not experienced since the time I had dared to defy Maria's orders. And I knew that I would not change this feeling for anything, because I knew that secretly she wanted me just as much as I wanted her.

I was glad when I heard the roar of his car coming to life knowing that my thoughts were still a secret, I hated this secret with a passion.

-With Bella-

"I love Edward…" the words were soft as they passed between my lips, I fought back the grimace that accompanied those words.

My heart even hurt from me speaking those words because it knew that I was lying to myself and to it, because in truth I was no longer in love with Edward…I was in love with a different Cullen or should I say Whitlock?

When had it changed, when did my normal average human life become so complicated?

Maybe it was when I had moved to Forks to escape my scatter brained mother and her new younger husband, maybe it was when I realized that I was in love with a creature that I had believed a fairytale or maybe it was when I realized that my best friend almost brother exploded into a giant hairy wolf every night to keep me safe from the other said fairytale.

If I was being honest with myself I would say it was none of those but in truth the reason for my complicated life was quite simple…I was in love with my boyfriends brother, I was in love with my almost sisters husband.

I was in love with Jasper Whitlock Cullen, the vampire who lusted for my blood.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** So I would like to thank all of my readers for the adds to your favorite stories! I have already finished chapter 2 and realized that I had forgot to put a major note in my original author note. This story is going to be a short 10-chapter story with each chapter getting longer as I go am hoping for 5,000 words for the final chapter so wish me luck.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight or its characters, the only thing that I can and will claim any and all rights to is the idea behind this story and any/all original characters.**

**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**...**

-Bella-

Was it his southern drawl that pulled me towards him or was it his dirty blonde curls paired with his dangerously deceptive golden eyes that always seemed to constantly glare at me?

What had pulled me out of my, what I had come to call, 'Edward Induced Coma'?

What was so special about Jasper Whitlock?

Memories of my horrendous birthday flittered through my mind almost causing me to cringe as I remembered the barely reigned in blood lust I had seen in _his_ eyes. I remembered the pain I felt when Edward had shoved me behind him, true his heart had been in the right place when he did this…he had just forgotten that I was a fragile human when he had done this.

Maybe that was the reason behind my deviation from pinning over Edward, maybe it was because in that once instance he had not only forgotten that I was a fragile human but had also set in motion a chain of events that would leave me at my lowest for almost seven months…seven long months filled with dark thoughts and even darker desires.

Shaking my head slowly I banished those memories away as I turned to focus on my alarm clock that was casting a eerie green glow about my bedroom, 11:45pm…Edward would be here soon as usual.

Sometimes I found it creepy that he insisted upon watching me sleep at night, I was thankful that my thoughts for some reason were guarded from him.

If he could hear what I was thinking I knew that it would crush his undead heart.

-Jasper-

I watched as Alice, my 'wife', danced around our bedroom while putting up the last remains of her latest shopping trip. Even though I had more than enough money to spare I still felt my undead heart clinch at the thought of what I would see on next month's credit card bill.

"Jazz…when are you going to tell me?" Her tinkling bell like voice broke me from my financial worries as I stared at her back in shock…did she know?

Of course she would know, that was her gift after all to see what peoples future would be if they had made their minds up about it.

"Alice, I am…" I started only to be stopped by her as she held a finger against my lips.

She shook her head slowly, "I came to terms with what would happen long ago Jazz…I was just waiting for you to do so."

The shock must have been noticeable on my face because she giggled a little as she removed her finger from my lips, I breathed in her scent a little…it caused my stomach to roll with disgust.

"From the moment I met you in the diner I knew that we were not mates, I knew that you would find someone named Bella…however I just recently realized that it was Edward's Bella that would be yours." She spoke softly as she gracefully moved to sit at the edge of our bed; she patted the spot next to her signaling to me to sit down.

Once I was seated she continued.

"Before you ask…no Edward does not know, ever since Bella's birthday last year and since Italy he has been solely focused on her which honestly has been reprieve for me," she paused a second, "at least for now I do not have to sing Johnny Cash to keep him out of my head."

At this I laughed out loud causing her to laugh as well, we knew all to well how much Edward hated anything involving country music especially country music dealing with Johnny Cash.

It took a few minutes before we stopped laughing, "Are you okay with this?"

The question rolled off of my tongue and between my lips before I could stop myself, I would not follow through with my plan if this would hurt Alice at all.

She looked at me; her soft twinkling golden eyes washed away whatever negative thoughts I may have had when we started this conversation.

"I have made my peace with this Jasper Whitlock a long time ago, when my first vision of you and another woman came to me. And even though the woman is a woman I have came to think of as my sister…I give you my blessing, and I hold no ill will towards you or her, all I want for both of you is happiness." Her words were spoken with honesty, the truth and acceptance in her voice wrapped around me as if offering me a final farewell.

"I will find my own happiness, so do not worry for me…now go to your mate!"

I was out the door before she had even finished speaking the words, it was time that I claimed what was truly mine.


	4. Chapter 3

To my readers: It seems as if I did not even keep up with my promise of updating my story, and for that I am truly sorry. However here is the long awaited update to 'White Demon', I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and well I promise another chapter sooner next time!

Not as long as I had promised this chapter would be but it is something to hold my readers over until I finish the next chapter.

…..

-Bella-

The feeling of Edward's eyes raking over my prone form almost caused me to shiver in disgust again I was thankful that he could not hear my thoughts, I wanted Jasper here not Edward.

"You should be asleep by now Bella, what is wrong?" Edward asked me softly from beside me, I glanced up at him and quickly looked back down mumbling 'nothing' under my breath as I pulled the comforter closer to my body.

I felt the chill of his fingertips as he ghosted patterns over my exposed shoulder, oh how I wished I had worn a hoodie or at the very least a sweater before coming to bed tonight.

I gathered up the courage to speak, closing my eyes tightly I whispered to him softly "Edward please stop that you know that it keeps me awake when you do that."

He stopped within a second, pushing me slightly away from him as if to less his temptation to touch me.

Jasper…I need you.

-Jasper-

Though I was still a few miles from Bella's house I could almost taste her emotions in the air, I pushed myself to go faster.

Tonight was the night that the golden boy realized the truth, whatever fallout came from this no longer mattered to me…I was done with the Cullen clan.

Trees passed in a blur as I raced through the forest skidding to a stop as I passed through the finally clearing before Bella's house.

"Edward…" I growled his name out softly knowing that he would hear me, "your time with her is over."


End file.
